The Wake of Aquilon
by leatherknight
Summary: While testing a new experiemental fighter, Athena discovers that she has lost a chance at love


From: [leatherknight@hotmail.com][1]

November 26, 1999 10:00 pm

Four yahrens after the destruction of the colonies, while on an extended flight in a new experimental fighter, Athena discovers that she has missed a second chance at love, with tragic results.

This is my first attempt at submitting a story. I hope it's not too rough. Please feel free to send any criticism that you might have. (Complements will also be welcome). J

I purposely stayed away from developing the other characters in this story simply because I tend to be long winded, and that would have made this story about a hundred times longer.

The story was inspired by several ballads written by Savatage, a local Florida metal band, from their album The Wake of Magellan. I had to make several minor adjustments, but the songs are relatively unchanged.

As for the disclaimer: All characters and vehicles referred to are the property of Glen A. Larson with the exception of Lieutenant Michas, Sergeant Milesar, Ensign Torin, and the XR-1 Raptor. Those are mine.

The Raptor was modeled after what I felt would be the colonial equivalent of an F-14 Tomcat. 

Battlestar Galactica

The Wake of Aquilon

By

Michael Newby

Based on the characters created by Glen A. Larson

"Who?" asked Starbuck as he peered over his hand of cards.

Jolly bit his lip in concentration; his own eyes focused on his own hand.

"Jolly," Starbuck said, his teeth clenching the fumarello.

"What?" said Jolly. Then he found his train of thought. "Oh, Lieutenant Michas, from Red Squadron. He got the bid to test the new prototype recon fighter."

"Uh, and how did he get that choice assignment?" Starbuck tried to hide his annoyance.

"Come one Starbuck," said Boomer. "Fair is fair. Blue squadron had you to test the recon Viper. Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh felt that Red Squadron should let their best test the new Raptor."

"Yes, but Lieutenant Michas, he's uh-" Starbuck rolled his free hand.

"Damn near as good a pilot as you buddy," Boomer patronized him. He gazed at Starbuck with inquisitive brown eyes, his eyebrows rising slightly. "What's the problem?"

"That Starbuck took eight yahrens to become the best pilot in the squadron," A voice replied from the steps above. "And Lieutenant Michas just graduated flight school a little over a yahren ago."

"Naw," said Starbuck. "It's not that. It's just that he's so, you know…"

Apollo tried to hide his smile. "Different?"

"Yeah," said Starbuck. "I mean, I know that all of us end up doing some weird things when we've been out on long range patrol, but I never heard tell of someone singing, or quoting poetry?"

"Everyone has their own way of coping with the stress Starbuck," said Apollo stepping down to the table and looking at Starbucks cards. He looked up at Jolly and Boomer, then he patted Starbuck's shoulder.

"You gamble and swindle," he continued. "Michas writes and sings to himself. So?"

"Father?" Athena stood in Adama's office. "You really mean this?"

"Absolutely," Adama said, leaning back in his chair. "Red Squadron is supplying their best pilot for the mission, and the bridge will supply the best scanner technician."

"It's been a long time since I was in a fighter," Athena said, her arms crossing over her chest.

"True," said Adama. "But we need someone who can test the new scanning equipment, plus assist in the flight of the ship should there be any problems. The only other person qualified would be Colonel Tigh, and I can't spare him."

"Do you know who the pilot will be?" asked Athena, her blue eyes sparkling in the pale light of the room.

Adama sighed. "Only by reputation. But I understand that you know Lieutenant Michas?"

Athena nodded. "I've met him a couple of times, on furlon," she confessed.

"Do you think you could work with him on this mission?" Adama asked seriously.

"That shouldn't be a problem," she said honestly.

"Alright," said Adama. "Then take the rest of the day off and get some rest. I want you fresh for the mission tomorrow."

Back in her quarters, lying on her bed, her eyes staring up at nothing, Athena thought back to her first encounter with the mysterious Lieutenant Michas. They had shared a couple of drinks during o a recent furlon aboard the Rising Star. She had spied him sitting at a corner booth, a small folder of paper in his lap, his pen moving feverishly across the parchment. More than once, she had caught him looking up at her before going back to his writing. When she had approached him, he had slowly shut the folder and set it on the seat next to him. They had spent a few casual centars together, exchanging small talk. She had to admit that she found him attractive. He was tall, with thick brown hair and eyes, and a face that seemed more roughened by the beard he wore. She had been enchanted by his smile, and his voice was deep and gentle.

Despite all of that, he was evasive, not wishing to discuss his past or his writings, saying only that both were personal to him.

"A person only has so much room in here," he had said, pointing to the place over his heart. "After that filled up, I found this." He gestured to the folder at his side.

The next furlon they had bumped into one another again, and she had actually been able to convince him to join her in a dance. The evening was going well. She had even begun to stop thinking about Starbuck.

"Why do you constantly pursue him?" Michas asked suddenly. Athena was a bit taken aback by the directness of his question. There had been a touch of vehemence in his voice that had lent the query an icy edge.

She opened her mouth to speak, and realized that she didn't have an answer. It must have shown in her eyes, because Michas's mood quickly softened.

"Forgive me," he said. "It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

"No," Athena answered. "It's a fair question. No one has ever asked me that before, and, to be honest, I don't have an answer." She thought for a micron. "I guess it's because of what we once had."

"You'd like to have that feeling again?" Michas asked with a knowing look.

She smiled, her eyes drifting down toward the table. "I suppose so."

Michas sat back, taking a drink from his glass, studying her closely. She looked up into his eyes, and it seemed that he stared straight through her, right to her very soul.

Suddenly, she felt as though she had nothing on, and she blushed, looking away from his penetrating gaze.

"Did you ever stop to consider," Michas said gently. "That your first love, might not be your chance at finding love?"

Again, another issue that she had never seriously entertained. She shook her head.

Michas nodded. Then he leaned closer to her, gesturing her to close the distance between them, as if he were about to bestow a secret.

"I myself know of at least one other man in the fleet that harbors secret affections for you," he said mysteriously. 

"Who?" asked Athena, suspecting what the answer might be. His answer astonished her.

"Just because I choose to live my life outside the loud and unruly lifestyle of other people does not mean that I don't hear things. Rather, quite the reverse."

"Really?" asked Athena, her head sliding sideways to rest in her palm as she leaned down on the table. "And what great tales have you heard?"

Michas sat back, a smile on his face. His eyes pierced her, right to her heart.

Michas only smiled, and shook his head. "When you are ready to know, I think he'll find the courage to make himself known to you."

"Not even a hint?" asked Athena, intrigued by the mystery. In the back of her mind, she hoped that it was the man seated across from her. Her hopes sank as Michas spoke again.

"To even give you a hint would betray a trust," he apologized. "I'm afraid I was sworn to secrecy. If you wish to find him, you must set aside your current task; recapturing the affections of one Lieutenant Starbuck."

At that moment, Starbuck had appeared, heading for the chancery. The look on her face must have given her away because he had stared at her with just a hint of regret on his face. Glancing down at his chrono, he excused himself most politely and left a few centons later. She sat at the table staring at his half empty glass.

"What is wrong with me?" she had asked herself once he was gone. 

She had bumped into Captain Det a few centars later. Ignoring the possible gossip that would be spread, she inquired after Michas.

"Oh," Det had told her. He took a sip of ambrosia and sighed, putting his words together carefully. "He's a different one, that much is certain. No one in the squadron really knows that much about him. He spends a lot of times by himself, writing in that little book or humming to himself."

Athena's eyebrows rose, and Det waved his finger stopping the unseen question. "No, no. He's completely stable, I assure you. He just prefers being more solitary than your average warrior does. He's only been to the Rising Star three times. I had to almost drag him by his coat collars. Once he got here, he looked about for a micron, and then found his table over there in the corner. He broke out his book and started writing."

"What does he write?" asked Athena, her interest awakening at the mystery of discovering who the hidden man was.

"Don't know," said Det. "But I've often heard him singing quietly to himself as he writes. Perhaps he writes music?" The Captain gave a shrug. 

She decided on a different approach.

"Is there anyone that he associates with, more than others?" she asked. "Anyone who seems to confide in him?"

Det thought for a centon and slowly shook his head. "Not that I've seen. You might ask some of the other pilots in the squadron?"

Then he saw the look on the face of the Commander's daughter. He smiled.

"Good luck," he said. "If you can figure it out, then you'll be one up on the rest of us."

Athena nodded and turned back to her drink.

The next day, she made a point to head down to the Red Squadron billet room. She spied Lieutenant Dietra and Ensign Brie sitting at the card table, exchanging small talk.

"Hey Athena," Dietra greeted. Her face broke into a suspicious grin. "I understand you've been asking about Lieutenant Michas? Is that true?"

Athena seated herself and nodded her head.

"I spent some time with him yesterday, on board the Rising Star."

"And?" Dietra asked, probing for additional information.

"Dietra," Brie said, trying to cease the Lieutenants inquiry.

"Nothing happened," Athena confessed. "We had a few drinks, and talked."

"Nothing?" Brie asked in surprise, then she caught herself and gave Athena an apologetic smile. "Sorry. None of my business."

"It's all right," Athena replied.

Dietra gave a little sigh. "It's a shame," she said wistfully. "He's not a bad specimen, if you take my meaning?"

The three of them had a quiet laugh over that statement.

"So," Dietra continued. "What do you need to know?" 

Athena gave a shrug. "I'm not sure." She struggled to put her words together. "He mentioned that someone, possibly in your squadron, was interested in me."

"Really?" asked Dietra. "Who is he?"

"That's just it," Athena said. "I don't know, and he wouldn't tell me."

"Why not?" asked Brie.

Athena relayed the contents of the entire conversation. After she had finished, Brie and Dietra sat still for a centon, both their brows furrowed in thought. Both of them finally stared shaking their heads.

"I can't think of anyone," Dietra admitted. 

"Maybe he meant himself?" asked Brie.

Again Dietra shook her head.

"I doubt it."

"Why?" asked Athena.

"He doesn't seem to be the type looking for a relationship," Dietra admitted. "He's friendly enough, don't get me wrong. In fact, several of the girls in the squadron, including a part who'll remain nameless," she looked over at Brie. "Are interested in him. A few have been pretty blatant in their approach, but he's politely refused any advances."

"Why?" Asked Athena.

"Well," said Brie, still blushing after Dietra's insinuation. "He told me that his life was far to solitary for him to commit to anything, no matter how casual."

Dietra shrugged apologetically. "It's a real shame, I know." She said. "But he's just too used to being by himself. Did you know that he wanted to take the new Raptor out by himself?"

"Well," Athena said with her hands resting on the table. "He can forget that plan because my father assigned me to fly with him."

"Ah," said Dietra. "Well, you'll have five centars out there to talk to him. I think you'll break the singing warrior, if anyone can."

"Singing warrior?" asked Athena.

"You didn't know?" asked Brie, a smile creeping across her face.

"Didn't know what?"

"He sings to himself." Brie said.

"Captain Det mentioned that he has overheard Michas humming as he wrote," Athena began, but Brie stopped her.

"It's much more than that," she said. "We were on deep space probe about a secton ago. You know how boring that can get."

Athena nodded.

"Well," Brie continued. "About a centar into the patrol, he started humming to himself. By the time we were halfway through our loop, he was singing softly. His voice came over the com system." She smiled wistfully. "Just hearing him talk was enough to make me weak in the knees," she confessed. "But to hear him sing. Nothing but ancient tunes, too."

Athena looked at Dietra in mild surprise.

"Oh, that's nothing," she said. "I've heard him doing it in combat. He seems to find a rhythm in his music and then flies to it. I know it sounds crazy, but that's what he does. It seems to work, too." She shrugged slightly, her hand raising from the table.

"Either way," Brie finished. "You'll be in for some nice entertainment during the test flight tomorrow."

The next morning, Athena rose early and slipped into her flight suit. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. It felt good to be back in the "right" uniform. The light tan and dark brown combat jacket felt like an old friend she had missed for far too long. She finished getting ready and grabbed her flight helmet.

Before she made it to the lift, she ran into her brother in the corridor.

"Ready for the big flight?" Apollo asked trying to hide his concern.

"Ready and willing," she said with a smile on her face. She could see the tension playing about his face. Ever since he had lost Zac and his wife, Serena, Apollo had become more and more protective. Now he was being left behind and he clearly didn't like it.

"Don't worry, Apollo," she comforted.

He smiled and sighed, and then he embraced her. "Come on. I'll walk you to your ship."

When they reached the landing bay, they headed toward the massive new ship. Athena stared at the craft in wonder, her jaw hanging slack.

The Colonial XR-1 Raptor was the culmination of two yahrens of research and development. The body was very simply an elongated Viper body. The uppermost engine had been removed, and two small vertical fins extended at an upward angle from the aft section of the engines.

The two engines were massive with twin exhaust ports that were twice the diameter of a normal Viper.

The body shone silver in the harsh lights of the bay, with the standard colonial orange replaced by the blood red of the research division.

"What do you think?" Apollo asked from behind her.

Athena was speechless. The whole ship seemed alive with untapped power.

"Lords," was all she was finally able to stammer.

"She's got twice the range of the standard Viper, with enhanced scanning equipment covering all spectrums. She didn't sacrifice much in maneuverability, and she has enough power to outrun anything the Cylons send after you."

"I'll believe you," Athena said in a soft laugh. As she stepped up to the ship, she let her hand fall on the smooth, cool metallic skin, tracing the slightly raised point where the markings had been affixed.

"Are you ready?" Came a deep gentle voice. She looked up to see Lieutenant Michas standing just aft to the engine, a smile at the corners of his mouth.

Athena felt like a child with a new toy. She tried to suppress the nervous shaking that threatened to overcome her. It must have shown in the eager way she nodded her head, because Michas simply let his head drop slightly, shaking as he also gave a soft laugh.

He stepped over to the boarding ramp and handed his helmet to the technician. Then he turned to Apollo.

"Don't worry, Captain," Michas said sincerely. "We'll be back in a few centars. I promise I'll bring her home."

"Without a scratch," Apollo pressed. His eyes rose to follow Athena as she climbed into the elongated cockpit.

"Yes, sir," said Michas, his smile now one of reassurance. "Without a scratch. You have my word."

Apollo looked back up at Athena, and then back at Michas, and he placed a hand on the Lieutenants' shoulder.

"Hey Michas," Starbuck called from his place at a nearby support pillar. "Bring the ship back too. Cause when you've finished with it, I want a chance."

Michas gave him a half salute and climbed in.

The technician gave him his helmet, and then the canopies both closed with a whine of drive motors, sealing them inside.

Athena looked about the cockpit, and then up and around. She felt as if she were riding on the back of a missile.

"Comfortable?" asked Michas as he went through the pre flight checks.

"I'm all set," Athena said. She went through her own checklist, bringing the various scanners to stand by mode.

"Ready," she announced once her list was complete. She looked from side to side and saw the two Viper fighters that were to escort them, awaiting the order to launch.

Flight Sergeant Milesar gave her thumbs up and settled back in his seat to wait.

"All right," said Michas as he finished his own checklist. He switched the power over to the engines and hit the pre start sequence. The exhaust ports began to glow white behind them as the engines roared to life.

"And…Core control, this is XR-1 and escort. Requesting coordinates and launch clearance."

Over the speakers, the familiar voice of Rigel came back clearly.

"Transferring coordinates to Viper fighters and Raptor 1."

"Acknowledged," said Michas watching his screen for the necessary download. "Coordinates received and input."

"Core Command, transferring control to Raptor 1 and Viper fighters. Launch when ready."

Michas looked from one side to the other, getting an affirmative nod from his wingmen.

"Very well, gentlemen," he said as his own excitement beginning to get the better of him. "Race ya!"

He pressed the button marked Turbo, and with a thunderous roar the Raptor vaulted down the launch tube.

Athena forced her lungs to take in air as the ship plummeted down the narrow corridor.

In front of her, she could see Michas' helmet pinned against the backrest of his seat.

She reached up and grasped the handles that protruded from her console. They helped to steady her as she finished the sprint to the blackness beyond. 

Once the Raptor and its two escorts left the gravity field of the Galactica, she was able to move a little easier. She turned her head and her eyes were wide in amazement. With the third engine no longer obstructing her view, she could see the roaring inferno of the powerful thrusters.

"This is incredible!" she cried out. In front, over the intercom, she heard Michas laughing softly.

He cut the turbos and allowed the other two Vipers to catch them up.

Milesar was the first to comment.

"Lord's that thing gets up and moves!" he cried out.

Michas looked over at his wingman. "Give me some room, gentlemen," he called. "I want to take her through her paces."

"We're clear," replied Ensign Torin. "Let's see what you got."

"Hang on," Michas warned. Athena grabbed the flight handles just as Michas took the Raptor into a stomach-churning dive. He twisted and rolled, sometimes using turbos, other times without. The gee forces slammed both of them back and forth in the cockpit. As they went through the maneuvers, Athena began to hear something else. A low, musical humming noise. At first, she thought it was something with the systems. Then she realized that it was Michas, humming a to himself in time as he made the Raptor twist and writhe wildly. Finally he straightened out and ceased his quiet song.

"How're you doing back there?" he asked.

Athena swallowed her stomach and sighed. "I'm not used to having no control."

Michas laughed gently. "Better call the home base and let them know that we didn't disintegrate on take off."

Athena keyed the Galactica.

"Raptor 1 to Galactica," she said.

On the bridge, Adama and Tigh turned to the speaker. Quickly, Omega opened the channel.

"Go ahead Raptor 1," Adama answered.

"Tell the boys in R&D that they have a winner so far," Athena replied. "Lieutenant Michas just finished taking her through her paces, and he's very happy right now."

Adama and Tigh smiled. "Understood Raptor," Adama said. "Proceed to phase two."

"Copy," said Athena. "Beginning phase two. Set coordinates four two seven, mark, epsilon five." She let her fingers dance across the myriad of switches. "I have a planet about one half of a hectar away."

"Do a reconnaissance scan of the planet, and then come on home," Adama ordered.

"Understood," said Athena and she keyed off. She leaned forward a little. "Shall we?"

"Anything the lady wishes," Michas replied. The three ships rolled smoothly to the right, their tails erupting in long plumes of roaring flame. "Three centars to target," Michas announced.

Fifteen centons later, Athena heard Michas beginning to hum softly to himself again. She strained and thought she heard words in the melody.

"What is that?" she asked. Her query brought an embarrassed silence from Michas.

"Really," Athena prodded. "I liked it."

"It's an old tune we used to sing back home," Michas confessed. "Back on Aquarion."

"You're from Aquarion?" asked Athena.

Michas nodded. "My family used to live on the edge of the ocean. I used to watch the sail barges all the time. I got to know many of the sailors, and learned a few of the old songs. Every yahren, they would bring out the old sail ships. The wooden ones that were built millennia ago, to do the cross-ocean runs. Every yahren, I would see these old ships gliding into the harbor in absolute silence. Nothing but the waves lapping on the hulls. I actually worked on one for two yahrens, before the attack. While I was there, I learned a bunch of old tunes."

"Here he goes," Milesar's voice broke in, thick with friendly sarcasm.

Athena looked sidelong at the accompanying ship, flashing a dark gaze.

"Would you sing it for me?" she asked. "Please?"

Michas was silent for a long micron. Just when Athena thought that his silence was a refusal, he began.

Standing alone by the edge of the river.

He traded his life for a glass full of tears.

The bargain was quick, for one's life is less dearer,

When the sand's running out and the ending is near.

The ending is near,

The ending is near,

The ending is…

The man climbed aboard and set sail for the ocean.

He put on the mast all the canvas she'd take,

Then laid himself down on the deck 'neath the tiller

The ship was his coffin, this moment his wake.

Run away reasons,

Run away seasons,

Time is a treason

That I give back to you now.

The wind touched the sails and the ship moved the ocean.

The wind from the storm set the course she would take.

From a journey to nowhere towards a soul on the ocean

From the wake of Aquilon, to Aquilon's wake.

Run away reasons.

Run away seasons.

You take tomorrow,

Because it means nothing

To me,

To me,

To…

Athena listened to the entire song in mute fascination. The other pilots, likewise, were silent as his voice fell to nothing.

"Wow," said Milesar. "I don't think I've ever heard anything quite like that."

"Sounds a bit grim," said Torin. "Like the sailor knew he wasn't coming back."

"Not many of them survived in those old ships," Michas admitted. "Many men deliberately set out to die on those ships."

"Why did you pick that song?" asked Athena, suppressing a shudder.

Michas smiled. "It was written by a survivor." He said. "The only survivor of an ancient shipwreck. The ironic thing is, he wanted to die, but the wreck taught him how much he should cherish life. I always carry a copy of the song in my pocket."

"The Wake of Aquilon," Athena murmured. Then she nodded. "I like it."

Michas gave another gentle laugh.

"So that's what you write in that book of yours, old songs." She leaned her head closer, hoping for a response.

"Not exactly," he confessed.

"Oh?" asked Athena. "You mean there's more?"

When Michas did not answer, Athena gently prodded him again. "Well?"

She could see Michas' head gently moving side to side, and she smiled wishing she could see the look on his face.

"No," he finally said. "There's other things as well."

"Dreams," he said. "Thoughts, hopes, wishes, a few fantasy's."

"I'm gonna have to hunt that book down when we get back," said Milesar.

"Blazes you will," said Michas with feigned sharpness.

They talked like that for the last two centars of the flight. Finally a small, blue and white planet came into view. It grew before them as they hurtled toward it.

Michas keyed the com for the Galactica.

"Galactica, this is Raptor 1." He announced. "We have reached the target. Beginning recconnaisance scans."

"Understood," Adama replied. "Report in when you've completed your task."

"Will do," Michas replied.

Michas turned his head sideways to look back at Athena.

"Okay, darling," he said. "You're on."

Athena smiled at the inference and began running the scanning equipment through its paces.

"Delta class planet," she reported. "Oxygen atmosphere, nitrogen, carbon dioxide. Plenty of foliage. Approximately half of the surface is covered by water." She frowned as something flashed on the scanner. "I've got something here," she announced.

"Maybe it's an extra credit prize we're supposed to find," suggested Torin.

Athena was shaking her head. In the back of her mind, a quiet alarm had begun to ring. "I don't think so." She said, trying desperately to coax more information out of the new equipment. Suddenly she had it and her face went pale.

"It's an outpost!" she cried out. The scanner showed several blips emerging from the source.

"Lords!" she cried out. "Cylons! There's a Cylon outpost down there!"

"Frack!" Milesar cursed. The three ships rolled away from the planet to escape,

And ran headfirst into a returning Cylon patrol.

"Milesar!" Torin called. "They're gonna report us to that base! I'm going after the launch pods!"

"I'll cover the Raptor!" Milesar answered. "Michas! Get out of here!"

Milesar, Michas, and Athena rolled to the right, while Torin dove with reckless speed towards the surface.

Athena grasped the handles with one hand while the other adjusted the scanning equipment and monitored Torin's progress.

"He's through the atmosphere," she reported. "The Cylons are scrambling!" she watched the blip that was Torin's ship moving for its run.

"Come on Torin," he said quietly. Then something else flashed on her display. "Torin! They have defensive batteries, watch out!"

The display showed Torin's viper strafe across the Cylon outpost, and then the unmistakable sign of an explosion.

"I got em!" he shouted. "Cylon base has been –" The signal erupted in static as Torin's ship vanished.

"Torin!" Athena cried in dismay.

"Here they come!" shouted Michas. "Hit the electronic defense shields!"

Athena hit the switch. "Active!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Milesar shouted, his lasers erupting in a burst of orange lances. Two of the Cylon fighters exploded as the remaining four split off in two directions, coming around after them.

Adama and Tigh stared at the speaker as Athena's voice came through, filled with panicked fear.

"Galactica! This is Raptor 1! We are under attack!"

"Launch Blue squadron!" Adama ordered.

"Aye sir!" Tigh shouted, his hand slamming down on the emergency claxon. The lights on the bridge went red. Within a centon, Blue Squadron was in the air, racing to meet the two beleaguered ships.

Michas jerked the Raptor over in a tight loop, throwing himself and Athena against their restraints. Athena watched as one of the Cylons dropped into a pursuit slot behind Milesar.

"Milesar!" she called. "You've got one on you!"

"Hang on partner!" Michas shouted. "We're coming!"

The Raptor rolled over and the long burst of flame erupted from the twin engines as the ship quickly caught up with the Viper.

Michas focused on the target, watching as the cross hairs of his targeting computer finally centered on the enemy ship. He squeezed the trigger. The bright red lances of increased laser power slammed into the tail of the Cylon, blasting it into a cloud of debris.

"Bring it around!" Michas called. "Three more to go! Take the leader and I'll cover you!"

"I'm on him!" Milesar announced. Then after a few microns. "Right here you – " the laser fire said the rest as the Cylon went the way of its predecessor. The two remaining ships split again.

"I got the one on the left!" Milesar announced.

"Dead on the right!" Michas replied. "See ya in a flash!"

The Raptor swooped in for the kill.

As Michas closed for his shot. The Cylon suddenly flipped over and dropped past them.

Athena watched the underside of the Cylon fighter pass mere metrons from her canopy.

"Frack!" she cried out, her head snapping from left to right to watch the enemy ship closing on them. "He's on our tail, Michas!" she called out.

"I know, I know!" Michas replied, rolling the Raptor over onto its back and hitting the turbos. The Cylon fired, scoring the defensive shields. The electronics gave a painful wail as sparks erupted from several panels.

"We're hit!" Athena cried, stating the obvious.

"How bad?" Michas called back.

Athena scanned the readouts quickly. "Shields are gone!" she announced. "Everything else is still in the green!" Her head snapped around and saw the vicious profile of the Cylon still closing.

"He's still back there!"

"I got him! I got him!" Michas said. He slammed the reverse thruster and the two of them were pressed forward as the ship came to a sudden stop. At the same micron, the Cylon fired again, striking the Raptor's starboard engine and underside. Sparks and flames burst from the equipment and alarms sounded as the ship spun wildly off its axis.

"Frack!" Michas cried out in shock as a piece of the panel exploded out and pierced his midsection He bellowed with rage as he wrestled with the controls.

"Hang on Michas!" Milesar called. The Viper swooped past them and quickly dispatched the final Cylon.

Michas gained control of the wounded Raptor and checked his instruments.

"Are you all right!" Called Milesar.

"I don't think so," said Michas as he looked down at the spreading stain in his tunic. "Everything is pretty much shot."

Athena was working with the only remaining monitor to do a damage check. Her face went pale as she read the readout.

"Our starboard engine is gone! So's our landing gear! Forward ejection system is out, and we're leaking fuel as well."

"Right," said Michas, and he turned the crippled ship towards the planet.

"Raptor 1," a voice crackled over the com. "This is Blue Squadron. We'll rendezvous in four centons."

"Understood, Captain," said Michas. "Look for us on the surface. We're going in hot."

Athena gripped the handles with whitening knuckles as the planet raced up to meet them. The Raptor hit the atmosphere and began to buffet around wildly.

"As soon as we break four thousand metrons, punch out!" Michas shouted over the noise of their re-entry.

"No way!" Athena shouted. "We stay together!"

"Dammit Athena! Don't get stubborn!" Michas shouted back. "I promised your brother I'd bring you home without a scratch! I'm not breaking my word!"

"What about you?" Athena cried.

"We'll see!" Michas answered. The ship dropped like a rock towards the surface. Michas aimed the ship for the coast of the ocean, the Raptor dipping and lurching with sickening intensity.

As Athena watched in horror, pieces of the ship began to break apart, leaving a trail of falling debris.

"Get ready!" Michas shouted. He looked down and saw the spreading blood on his tunic. He knew his wound was mortal. He could feel the burning piece of shrapnel lodged in his chest.

To Athena's amazement, Michas began singing again, this time over the open channel.

The words from "the Wake of Aquilon" echoed through the vastness of space, all the way back to the Galactica.

"In the dark he heard a word a whisper,

Asking him to understand.

In the desert look for water, 

On the ocean look for land.

Could you keep our lives together,

Safely back onto the shore.

Could you grant this last illusion,

Only this and nothing more."

Athena sensed the change in Michas' voice. It was tight, strained, as if he were in pain. She pulled herself forward and saw the spatters of blood on the forward control panel.

"Michas?" she asked, feeling her heart drop.

Undaunted, the words poured from him.

"Everything I ever had for one more tomorrow,

Everything I ever had for just one more night.

And if this is not to be I pray could I borrow 

Just another final centar unto my life."

He repeated the stanza again and again until, despite herself, Athena joined him, tears stinging her eyes. She watched as the altitude dropped. She looked back up to see Michas's head dropping as well.

"Michas!" she cried out.

Instantly, his head came back up. As she looked down at her legs, she saw the drops of his blood spattering against her boots as the gee forces pulled it around his seat. His voice seemed to rebound with sudden ferocity. Repeating the words over and over again, like a prayer.

"Everything I ever had for one more tomorrow,

Everything I ever had for just one more night.

And if this is not to be I pray could I borrow 

Just another final centar unto my life."

She sang with him as the Raptor continued its deadly fall.

Apollo and the rest of Blue squadron listened in mute horror as Michas and Athena sang the haunting words.

Milesar followed behind the doomed ship. Watching as more and more of it broke away in the fall. Smoke poured from the back of the ship, leaving a trail heading towards the surface.

Incredibly, as the ship passed four thousand metrons, it began to level off.

Athena watched a blood-covered hand reaching for the throttle as the nose began ever so slowly to rise.

She could see the blood staining the collar of Michas' fight suit. She smelled it's coppery scent, flooding the cramped canopy, mixing with the acrid smell of burnt electronics.

She grasped her flight controls and began fighting with the wounded ship. Watching Michas's movements and trying to match them, helping him fly the crippled craft.

The coast of the ocean rushed up to meet them.

"Athena!" Milesar called out. "Punch out! Punch out!"

"No!" Athena cried, listening to Michas' words, which had dropped of to a soft whisper, his head beginning to sag again.

"Athena!" Apollo called over the com.

"Get out of it!" Starbuck called. "Punch out! Punch out!"

"Four thousand metrons!" Milesar cried out.

Athena continued to wrestle with the stick, trying desperately to level their decent. She grabbed the throttle and wrenched it back, the remaining engine howling in protest.

Alarms sounded in the cockpit, like the ships dying scream.

Time slowed as she saw Michas' blood covered hand slap the ejection control for her seat.

"No!" Athena cried, but her scream was drowned out by the rushing wind that flooded the cockpit.

The fierce gale roused Michas from his fall to unconsciousness as Athena's seat blasted away from the ship, and he opened his eyes and saw the ocean.

He smiled through bloodied lips and yanked back hard on the stick.

"Everything I ever had for just one more tomorrow,

Everything I ever had for just one more night.

And if this is not to be I pray could I borrow 

Just another final centar unto my life."

Athena heard the impact over her helmet as her seat floated down towards the ground under its parachute. She screamed as she saw the burst of smoke, debris, and wreckage. Michas' voice fell into an ominous, silent hiss of static. She sobbed as the chair touched down, spilling her onto the fine sand of the beach.

Athena ripped free of her harness and ran towards the wreck, tears still streaming down her face. Overhead she saw Milesar's viper roar past, flying over the wreck site.

She reached the site a few centons later, heaving for breath between sobs, her dark hair hanging in strings around her face. The trail of debris showed that the Raptor had plowed into the soft sand and dug a furrow nearly one hundred metrons long.

"Michas!" Athena cried out. She located the forward part of the ship, lying half-buried in the sand, with seawater lapping up almost to the edge of the cockpit. She waded out to the ship and wrestled the canopy open revealing Michas, slumped over the controls.

"Michas?" she asked fearfully as she pulled him gently back. His head rolled back, the helmet clunking against the side of the cockpit.

Unbelievably, his eyes opened and focused on her.

"You see?" he said in a whisper. He stared deep into her blue eyes. "I was able to keep my word after all."

"Yes," she said in a shaking voice. She turned and saw Milesar's viper landing on the beach. "Now hang on. Milesar's here. We'll get you patched up and get you back to the Galactica."

Michas smiled. One bloody hand rose up and pressed a piece of crumpled paper into her hand.

"I never had the courage to tell you how beautiful you are," he said again, and he gave a choking cough, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Can you hear that?" he continued. "The sea."

"Yes," she said nodding, taking his hand. "Yes, I hear it. It's sounds so beautiful."

"Mmm," Michas whispered. "Maybe someday, we'll go sailing…" His eyes stayed locked on her as the light faded from them.

"Michas?" Athena asked uncertainly. She shook his shoulder. "Michas?" The tears burst from her eyes as she stared down at the dead pilot.

Slowly, she unfolded the parchment and looked at it. It was the whole song. The Wake of Aquilon. At the bottom, she found the part that Michas hadn't sung. She forced herself to keep from breaking down completely as she read it to him out loud.

"Standing once more by a boat on a river,

He pushes it off while he stays on the land.

And seeing the timeglass now, so much clearer,

Which someone had refilled by hand.

And somewhere that boat's now adrift on the ocean,

The mast at full sail and there's no one on board.

The timeglass no longer sits by the ocean,

Only his footprints all alone on the shore.

And soon they're no more,

No more, 

No more…"

To her amazement, the bottom was signed with Michas' name, and a date, just two yahrens before the destruction of his home. The song had been written by a survivor. It had been written by him.

Her head fell against the cool metal of the fuselage, next to his, and she wept.

After the funeral, Athena sat alone in her quarters, staring at nothing, her hand resting on the slender folder that Michas had always carried. Captain Det had presented it to her after the ceremony. He had read one of Michas' poems as part of his eulogy. In going through Michas's writings, he had found several that referred to Athena.

Much of his writings were in the form of songs, and she found the one that he had been humming to himself when she had approached him on board the Rising Star. Once again, she lifted the page from the neatly stacked papers and read it again, her voice falling into the rhythm of the song.

"Hey there, you,

Way out there in the distance.

Can you hear me?

Are you there?

I know it's late,

So please forgive my persistence.

But I'm hanging,

Do you care?

So lay back,

Call off the attack.

Cause if you look, 

Deep dreams are nothing that I lack.

And all I seek,

A final chance to speak.

But I would let the whole thing keep,

If I could just sleep.

Hey there you,

Way out there.

Could you show me,

Just a signal,

Or a sign.

After all,

All the time that you've known me.

I'm not just,

Wasting time.

So lay back,

Call off the attack.

Cause if you look,

Deep dreams are nothing that I lack.

And all I seek,

A final chance to speak.

But I would let the whole thing keep,

If I could just sleep.

And as I lay here late at night,

Building castles in the air,

Out of alibis,

And all those little lies,

Then I look inside,

And pray that I don't care.

I don't care.

I don't care.

Hey there you,

Way out there in the distance?" 

Even as the tears began again, she felt that she could still hear the murmur of the sea…

END

Lyrics: Written by John Oliva

Somewhere in time/Alone you breathe

So what can I tell you,

Life's the length of this play.

Perhaps God gave the answers,

To those with nothing to say.

The years are forgiven,

God's forgiven in kind.

Perhaps we'll all find the answers,

Somewhere in time.

Somewhere in..

You were never one for waiting,

Still I always thought you'd wait for me.

And have you found your dreams from waking,

And from where you are, what do you see?

Which of us is now in exile,

Which in need of amnesty

Are you now but an illusion,

In my mind, alone you breathe

You believed in things that I would never know,

You were out there drowning but it never showed.

Till inside a rain swept night you just let go. 

You've thrown it all away.

And now we'll never see,

The ending to the play

The grand design,

The final line,

And what was meant to be.

In the dark a distant runner,

Now has disappeared into the night

Leaving us to stand in wonder,

Staring from this end, into your life

You believed in things that I would never know,

You were out there drowning but it never showed.

Till inside a rain swept night you just let go. 

You've thrown it all away.

And now we'll never see,

The ending to the play

The grand design,

The final line,

And what was meant to be.

Sleep

Hey there, you,

Way out there in the distance.

Can you hear me?

Are you there?

I know it's late,

So please forgive my persistence.

But I'm hanging,

Do you care?

So lay back,

Call off the attack.

Cause if you look, 

Deep dreams are nothing that I lack.

And all I seek,

A final chance to speak.

But I would let the whole thing keep,

If I could just sleep.

Hey there you,

Way out there.

Could you show me,

Just a signal,

Or a sign.

After all,

All the time that you've known me.

I'm not just,

Wasting time.

So lay back,

Call off the attack.

Cause if you look,

Deep dreams are nothing that I lack.

And all I seek,

A final chance to speak.

But I would let the whole thing keep,

If I could just sleep.

And as I lay here late at night,

Building castles in the air,

Out of alibis,

And all those little lies,

Then I look inside,

And pray that I don't care.

I don't care.

I don't care.

Hey there you,

Way out there in the distance?

The Hourglass

Standing alone by the edge of the river.

He traded his life for a glass full of tears.

The bargain was quick, for one's life is less dearer,

When the sand's running out and the ending is near.

The ending is near,

The ending is near,

The ending is…

The man climbed aboard and set sail for the ocean.

He put on the mast all the canvas she'd take,

Then laid himself down on the deck 'neath the tiller

The ship was his coffin, this moment his wake.

Run away reasons,

Run away seasons,

Time is a treason

That I give back to you now.

The wind touched the sails and the ship moved the ocean.

The wind from the storm set the course she would take.

From a journey to nowhere towards a soul on the ocean

From the wake of Magellan, to Magellan's wake.

Run away reasons.

Run away seasons.

You take tomorrow,

Because it means nothing

To me,

To me,

To…

In the dark he heard a word a whisper,

Asking him to understand.

In the desert look for water, 

On the ocean look for land.

In the dark he heard a word a whisper,

Asking him to understand.

In the desert look for water, 

On the ocean look for land.

And there in the waves,

Was a man in his grave,

That he saw in the night,

'tween the flashes of light,

And he

Could not be there

And all he had prayed,

Or had given away,

He now found to be wrong,

In the grip of the storm.

And he,

Could not be there

Could you keep our lives together,

Safely back onto the shore.

Could you grant this last illusion,

Only this and nothing more.

Could you keep our lives together,

Safely back onto the shore.

Could you grant this last illusion,

Only this and nothing more.

And all at once the heavens bled their fire.

The anchor broke, the chains they flew away.

And suddenly the waves were reaching higher

And in the dark I thought I heard them say.

Could you keep our lives together,

Safely back onto the shore.

Could you grant this last illusion,

Only this and nothing more.

Everything I ever had for one more tomorrow,

Everything I ever had for just one more night.

And if this is not to be I pray could I borrow 

Just another final hour unto my life.

Did you ever really want to?

Did you ever really want to?

Lord, tell me how it will be.

Lord, tell me how it will be.

Standing once more by a boat on a river,

He pushes it off while he stays on the land.

And seeing the hourglass now so much clearer,

Which someone had refilled by hand.

And somewhere that boat's now adrift on the ocean,

The mast at full sail and there's no one on board.

The hourglass no longer sits by the ocean,

Only his footprints all alone on the shore.

And soon they're no more,

No more, 

No more…

   [1]: mailto:leatherknight@hotmail.com



End file.
